High School? No thanks
by MissPinoyz
Summary: It's not like we asked the circus to join us!" Tsunade tried to convince her adopted daughter. "We might as well...."Sakura muttered. Two rival schools join? Oh fun....... rated T just in case.....
1. Circus

Thanx for reading this ummmmm..... please try not to flame too hard cuz this is my first.......

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura Haruno looked at her "Mother" "WHAT THE HELL!!!!??" "I'm sorry sweetheart but you'll be fine!!! It's not like we asked the circus to join us!!" Tsunade smiled at her adopted daughter."Might as well be..." Sakura mumbled climing the stairs. Akimori Acadmy was her home she was so not okay with having Shomori High School come and infest HER school. She pressed 1 on speed dial and heard her beta pick up "Hey wazzup!!" Ino Yamanaka chirped into the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes and ordered Ino to get Hinata Huyga on 4 way while she gets TenTen Kurina. When the Hana 4 was all on the phone Sakura began "Ugh horrible news acording Shomori High School, the "other"-rich students are comming to infest OUR school!!" "What!! You're playing around right Saki-Saki!?!?" Ino giggled nervously into the phone. "Puh-lease who cares we'll just take anyone who tries to mess with us!!" TenTen laughed into the phone. "Oh great now you guys are going to HAVE to meet my so called cousin." Hinata groaned. "Yeah my spaztic cousin is transfering too..."Sakura smiled no matter how hard you try you just can't hate- (opps u'll find out who soon enough but "spaztic" probably gave it away if not then ur in for a surprise)

-Shomori High School Dorm-

"Hey did you take my Axe spray??" Kiba Inuzuka poked his head in Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha's dorm. Naruto chucked the bottle at his head "Yeah, wanted to borrow it I get to see auntie and my Cuzzo." Sasuke gave his best friend a look saying "What the hell is a 'Cuzzo'??" Naruto grinned "Oh yeah she my adopted cousin, kinda like how i was adopted anyway, I have the feeling that Teme's gunna get the hots for her though!! If only we weren't related....... she's really hot........" Neji Huyga gave him a disgusted look "Dude don't finish that!!" Jiraya's voice came over the intercom "5 mins till we leave guys" As if called Karin walked into the room of boys and sat on Sasuke's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi baby" Karin's disgusting voice purred. "Hey......" Sasuke mumbled not wanting to hit her. "Oh us girls have a diffrent bus so I gotta leave" Karin said leaving Sasuke. "Dude when are you gunna dump her!!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Eh, when I find some hot girl that's not as annoying..." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned "How about my cousin??" "No way any girl you like is most likely a freek."Sasuke retorted. "Sure thats what they all say...." Naruto threw his hands up in a "don't tell me I didn't tell u".

-Next day at Akimori-

"Hmmmmmm...... does green really look good on me Hina-Hina?" Sakura asked one of her three best friends, "Yeah it makes your emeraldish/jade-like eyes seem more beautiful!!!" Ino replied. "C'ya guys later" Sakura said as she beagn to walk to her mother's office. "-ait she'll be here in a couple-, oh here she is." Tsunade smiled as she fixed her nametag:Head Mistress Tsunade. "Hey Naru-chan" Sakura giggled hugging her cousin. "Whats up Sakura-chan" Naruto said kissing the top of her head. "Okay see you two later" Tsunade said pushing the two out of her office. "Kay Naru-chan I'll see you later, I need to grab something from my locker."Sakura said leaving her cousin. Sakura smiled at the staring fanboy group and the envying group of girls.

-With naruto-

"Opps she dropped her watch" naruto said running the way Sakura had went.

-With sakura-

"Uff.....ow watch where you're walking!!!" Sakura opened her eyes to see pale eye lids open to reveal dark onxy eyes. "Hn..." Sasuke glared.

-Naruto's POV-

"WOAH!!!! TEME GET OFF MY COUSIN!!!" Naruto yelled seeing Sasuke on top of Sakura whose face was burried in her massive chest and then started glaring at her. "Watch out yourself" He mumbled then climbed off and offering his hand to her when he finally stood up. She took his hand and brushed her mini-skirt off, "hmm....... t-thank you..." Sakura gracefully walked away.

-In Sakura's mind-

"Wow....His eyes are just.....woah"

"_Ah-mazing righ??"_

"Yup. Wait, I thought you left!!!!"

_"Nope not now not ever"_

"Wait wait!!! Didn't his head land on my........."

_"CHA!!!! OH YEAH BABY!!!!! With girlies like these he's sure to fall hard for you!!! I hope that when he falls it's in the same place.....*smirk*"_

"Hold on it's Naruto and his friend-OH WAIT CUTE GUY!!!!!"

-Normal POV-

"Hn....."Sasuke went as he saw Naruto's cousin and those huge (Bad Sasu-Chan... no thinking about Saki-chan chest..........yet.......) "You're a perv teme......." Naruto sighed.

"Hey Naru-chan I have to go meet Hana 4 at the cafateria for what mom gives us as our detention." Sakura rushed kissing him on both cheeks and waving to Sasuke. "Hurry Tsunade gives _wonderful_ detentions!!!" Naruto sprinted. "and he called _me_ the perv....." Sasuke followed.


	2. Punishments

Ummmm why don't we have Kiba-kun do the dislaimer!!

Kiba:Wha-what the hell??!!

MissPinoyz:Be glad!! Ur the first character to do the disclaimer!!

Kiba:Yeah yeah she doesn't own Naruto, cuz if she did little Sasuke and Sakura babies would be running around!!

MissPinoyz:SHUTUP!! *hits Kiba*

* * *

The two walked into the cafeteria to see A huge stage in the front of room. They saw the teachers smirking the the back of the cafeteria, obviously they knew what was going to happen. Naruto and Sasuke sat with the boys and looked up at the stage where the school tech crew were messing with the lights. Suddenly they heard a shriek no sounded like 4 girls. "What the hell was that!!"Neji's eyes lifted from his book. He used his byakugun (yes they get to keep all their cool ninja powers!!) eyes to look through the curtain. "What are they doing?? What are those -maid uniforms??" Neji began muttering under his breath. "MAID UNIFORMS!!" Naruto yelled excited. Everyone's eyes turned to the four boys. "Great dick-less" Sai sighed continuing his drawing. "Nice job dobe...." Sasuke glared at his so called bestfriend. Suddenly Tsunade came out from behind the curtain and smiled "Welcome to Kohana High (yes I changed it I didn't like the whole akamori stuff so just play along please!!), you must be wondering why there is a stage in the cafeteria. Well this is a punishiment for the four girls who started a food fight yesterday. So let this be a lesson to all you new students. Now girls if you may..." Tsunade smirked and got off the stage. Suddenly all the students heard a voice sing

Tenten:

Where s all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya ll flow sistas

Tenten winked at the guys who were whooping and cheering

Ino:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Ino:

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin her stuff on the street

She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh

Ino teased the boys a little by lifting her waitress dress a little then patting it down again.

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

They all swung their hips around that even got the atten of the four boys in the corner of the room

Tenten:

What What, What what

Ino:

ooh oh

All:Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tenten: yea yea yea yea

Hinata: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens

yeah

Then girls smirked at the drooling guys

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

All:Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tenten:

yea yea uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin , why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I m sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Sakura&Hinata: hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C mon now

Ino&Hinata:Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Sakura:

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Sakura ran her fingers through her long silky hair seductively (pretend she has hair like Euphima in Code Geass)

Hinata:

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Ino:

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Christina:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

All:More-more-more

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C Mon! uh)

TenTen&Sakura:

Sakura...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Hinata... (Lady Marmalade)

TenTen...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Ino...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rot wailer baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

All:Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

(Sakura's POV)

Sakura smiled at the guy students who had fainted even Naruto and his friends fainted- no wait they're too "cool" to faint they more like passed out.

(Normal POV)

"Ummmm thanks for watching!! And we hope you enjoy the snacks!!" Hinata smiled as the four girls went to each grab a tray full of sweets. They handed one out to each person then went to the back corner table last. "Hey Naru-chan how was it??" Sakura hugged her cousin after she placed the tray down. "It was great!!"Naruto smiled taking the untouched ramen flavored cookie (I have no idea why I just wrote that.....oh well!!!). "Oh yeah these are my friends. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Kishito (I don't know I just made that up!!)!!" Sakura introduced the three. "Do I need to introduce them??" Naruto asked Sakura with his normal goofy face. "Nah, we already read your student records!!" Tenten grinned. Sai, Sasuke, and Neji all looked at the girls with a look on their face saying "WTF??". "My mom's the Head Misstress" Sakura shrugged messing with her dress. "So we get out of dentention and stuff!!" Naruto grinned "Baka, yeah but you have to preform in front of the school and do something stupid!" Ino rolled her eyes. "u-ummm, w-we are going s-shopping would you li-like to come??" Hinata blushed as she asked Naruto. "Is this one of those shopping trips where we hold your bags??" Naruto leaned in suspicously . "Yeah but we'll buy you all food!" Tenten and Sakura made puppy faces. Neji and Sasuke turned away and muttered "We're in!". Ino looked up and whispered to Sai "It's more time to annoy Naruto...". Sai instantly stopped drawing and nodded. "So everyone's in but you Naruto....."Sakura smirked. "Is ramen included, in this offer??"Naruto looked at his cousin trying to look bussiness like. "Dobe you look like you need to piss....."Sasuke smirked. Sakura tried not to laugh and nodded. "Okay I'm in!!" Naruto grinned not knowing that the girls had tons of gift cards plus their credit cards. Tsunade looked at the group sighing "Poor guys..."


	3. Ayaka, Hikari, and Miyako!

**Hi!! Omg I'm really sorry for everyone who actually read this story!!!! I did my best to add my friends and my OC's!! I only own Ayaka and Spazzy8884 owns Miyako and I thank Kirathis-chan for letting me use Hikari and for helping me out!!! I had a huge case of writer's block!!! But anyway this message is for Spazzy-chan so if you don't want to read it then go ahead to the story!! Okay we would have added you more but we didn't know what you wanted to have us do!! So I'll dedicate this to you and K-chan!!!  
**

* * *

Naruto was holding thirty bags and they had only been inside two stores, for god's sake! He didn't even know how much more of this 'torture' he could take before collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.

"How much more FREAKING space does their dorm closet have?!" Naruto asked from the other boys as the girls entered another cloth store.

"A lot more than you'd think it would." Tenten replied while shoving five more shopping bags on Neji's already full hands, and the Hyuuga let out a groan.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah I asked Okaa-san to make our closet as bigger than our room is!!" She somehow managed to hang eight bags on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked at the bags and cursed under his breath. Why the hell did he even agree to come along with the others. He'd have so much better things to do than waste time here.

While he was buzy cussing himself out, he didn't notice Sakura was holding a cookie right in front of his mouth, waiting for him to open his mouth. Sasuke finally noticed and took a bite, tasting the delicious flavor of chocolate and the cookie dough. "M&M??" Sasuke asked mouth full, succeeding in getting crumbs of the cookie all over his lips. Sakura smiled, wiping some crumbs off his face. "Yup..."

Then she noticed Karin walking- no, strutting towards the group with a bitchy look on her ugly-*ss face.

"Hey Sasu-" Her sentence ended when she finally noticed Sakura and glared at her, placing her hands on her hips in a bitchy manner. "Why are you near MY Sasuke-kun, pink-bitch!?"

Sakura sighed mentally, then a fire ignited in her eyes as she took the few steps towards the red-head and glared back at her with her full vigor, making Karin flinch under her eyes.

"Excuse me? What did you call me? I couldn't hear your squeaky voice from there." Karin looked over at Sasuke and glared right back "Y-you heard me, s-slut!!"

Sakura was about to punch the bitch straight in her ugly face, maybe it would make her a little... less dreadful-looking, but she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo! Onee-chan!". Sakura turned to look towards the place where the voice had come from, it seemed so familiar... Once she saw who it was, her jaw dropped, "A-Aya-AYAKA!!" Indeed, a girl with light pink hair on two pigtails and dark green eyes was running towards the group with a excited smile on her face while she waved furiously.

Sakura kicked Karin in the head causing her to pass out then she ran to her. Ayaka hugged her sister tightly giggled out loud.

"I've missed you too!!" When they broke away Sakura was smiling too. "How did you convince Otou-san to let you come to Japan?"

In response Ayaka flashed a sly smirk."I didn't. I had Sasori Onii-chan talk to him!" Ayaka's smirk widened as she remembered how Sasori had forced Sakura's and her father to let Ayaka come to Japan without breaking a sweat.

She realized something and snapped her fingers to gain everyone's attention. "Oh by the way I want to introduce you to Hika-chan and Miya-chan, they're my best friends! When I told them I was leaving for Japan they packed too and forced me to let them come. Of course I couldn't say no!"

She then ran into a store from the direction she had originally ran from, and pulled out two girls who had surprised looks on their faces at first.

The slightly taller girl from the two had snow-white hair that reached her elbows, and messy, different-length fringes covering her forehead and half of her nose-bridge. Her eyes were a bright shade of clear amethyst.

The other in turn, had the complete opposite hair-color. Pure black, with purple tips, pulled into a ponytail. Blue eyes shined from under the side bangs framing her face.

Ayaka talked to them quickly and the two shot glances at the awaiting group, before being dragged to the others.

The black-haired girl instantly had a mischievous smirk spread to her lips. "Yo people! My name's Miyako, Miyako Suzuki! Cool to meet y'all!"

Sakura smiled and waved to her in greeting, she seemed to be full of energy just like Naruto. The white-haired girl seemed a little more shy but managed to introduce herself.

"I'm Hikari Amaterasu..." Then she went quiet, and Ayaka nudged her with her elbow. "C'mon Hika-chan, stop being so anti-social!"

Sakura decided to save the situation. "Hey, nice to meet you both! I'm Sakura Haruno, Ayaka's older sister."

"By three minutes!" Ayaka added.

"Yeah." Sakura then hugged the two and continued "As long as you're Ayaka's friends you're like my sisters too!"

Then she introduced the group, yes even the knocked out bitch, while they all left on their way to dorm the three girls kicked Karin's head hoping that she wouldn't wake up. In the limo Ayaka spoke first and said, "Hey, I forgot to mention that Sasori Onii-chan is coming home with his friends! They are going to have a party, they're kinda happy to have finished high school!"

(Yes I know that's kinda young but I'm doing that on purpose because everyone including Hikari, Ayaka, and Miyako is 17 but the Akatsuki is 18!! I know that also doesn't work out with the whole high school theme but I don't really care!!)

Hikari went even quieter than normal and a small, light pink blush spread to her cheeks. Miyako gulped and she blushed red too, when Ayaka mentioned Sasori. Naruto noticed this and yelled "Why are you two blushing?"

Hikari and Miyako turned as pink as Ayaka's cotton candy hair and turned in a way that they were facing Naruto. Hikari was the first to speak and she murmured. "I'm not blushing..." Miyako spoke right after and managed to shout this straight in Naruto's face. "I'm TOTALLY NOT blushing, so shut up whisker-boy!".

That ticked Naruto off really bad causing Miyako and Naruto to get into a fight. Ayaka sighed as she watched her cousin and her friend fight. Suddenly the hidden inner of Ayaka burst out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!!!" This made the fighters immediately stop and glare into opposite directions, still pissed off.

They reached the school and they saw a familiar, brown haired boy with red fang-markings on his cheeks run up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The boys walked over to the guy and yelled, "Hey Kiba!!".

When Ayaka saw the guy she started blushing, quickly shifting her eyes on the ground and started twirling her cheeks flared pink and she muttered to Hikari, "I-i heard t-that nii-san w-will be a-at the pa-party t-tonight!!!" Kiba looked over and smirked, "Party huh??"

Sakura glanced at her younger sister with a raised pink eyebrow. Ayaka absolutely DID NOT shutter just now. She saw her turning even redder than her hair and hide behind Hikari's back, trying to hide her face from the Inuzuka. She slapped her forehead in realization and smiled at Kiba, rescuing her sister from the embarrassment. "Yeah, a party. Sasori and the others will be holding a graduation party."

Kiba looked at Sakura and smirked wider. "I'll so have to get in. Sounds AWESOME."

"I bet Sasori will let you in."

Hikari looked over her shoulder at the red Haruno girl and rolled her eyes. Of course, she just had to get a crush on the first day in Japan.

Ayaka stood on her toes and looked above Hikari's shoulder, "It's t-tonight!!" and then slid back down hiding again (A/N:Yes she's short!!!). Kiba looked over at Sakura and Hikari and asked "Er- why is she hiding....."

"Oh..." Hikari sweat-dropped. Ayaka was so going to pay for this later. "She's just really shy around new people."

Kiba smirked slyly and walked over to the two girls. Hikari decided to be unfair and stepped away from Ayaka, so that she was face-to-face with the dog-boy. He leaned down a little since he was much taller than the blushing Haruno girl and smirked. "No need to be shy. What's your name?"

Ayaka was barely able to breathe by now, she gulped and hid her face under her bangs. "A-Ayaka." She miraculously managed to say.

"She's my younger sister. By three minutes to be exact." Sakura said, pulling his attention from Ayaka. The younger Haruno sent a death-glare to Hikari's way. She responded with a catty grin and a shrug, mouthing "That's what you get." to her.

"Wow, so you guys are like, twins? That's cool!"

"And those two," Sakura gestured towards Miyako and Hikari "are her friends, Hikari Amaterasu," Hikari waved, "and Miyako Suzuki."

"Yo." Miyako greeted with a peace sign and grinned.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter!! Here's a preview for the next chapter!!!**

_"Erm- Well........-" Ayaka began "RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!!!!!!' Miyako screamed in the backround while Hikari and Sasori tried to calm her down. Kiba stared and looked at Ayaka, "Is she okay...???"_


End file.
